The revealed secret
by Bridgetemoto
Summary: James stood at the entrance to the Head Tower common room, his head boy badge shining on his chest. He was waiting for his feisty redheaded assistant, whom he adored. Lily didn't like being called that, but James had no problem continuing with her nickname.


Chapter 1:

The revealed secret.  
James stood at the entrance to the Head Tower common room, his head boy badge shining on his chest. He was waiting for his feisty redheaded assistant, whom he adored. Lily didn't like being called that, but James had no problem continuing with her nickname.

It had been clear to almost everyone in Hogwarts that James had had a crush on Lily since the beginning of third year but everyone knew that they would never get together. What they didn't know was that Dumbledore had also heard about the gossip, and made them both in the Heads of Hogwarts. James was ecstatic about sharing a tower with only Lily for the rest of the year, Lily however thought that saying she was annoyed, was an understatement.

"Potter is an arrogant little, jerked faced, rat arsed, puny excuse for an idiot!" Lily shrieked to her friend Marlene in the girls dormitories the year before, as she threw darts at a dartboard with an image of James' face on the front. Marlene was surprised how many bullseyes' she was getting.

Lily finally stepped out of the portrait of the Fat Man, her uniform pristine holding up a shining, straight Head Girls badge. James grinned at her, ruining her good mood.

"We ready?" His lopsided smile should have made her annoyed but really just comforted her.  
"'spose."She tried to look unfazed, only resulting in her cheeks reddening.  
"I can see your cheeks my little popoose. Why do you keep denying your love for me?"  
"Do you realise that I'm only flushing because of the V-neck that I am wearing Potter?" This remark only made James happy, because this was an excuse to look at her breasts.  
Realising way too late, Lily came to her senses and slapped James across the cheek.  
"Prick." She muttered under her breath as she started walking down a flight of stairs.  
James followed her, clutching his red face and they patrolled the corridors in silence for a few minutes until something interrupted them. A sound of wailing was coming from James pants pocket. He looked at Lily awkwardly and reached into his pocket, as she watched him disapprovingly. He turned his back to her and faced his friend Sirius' face in the two way mirror.  
"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!" Sirius yelled, almost shattering the glass. "REMUS IS ABOUT TO TRANSFORM AND YOU ARE NOT HERE YOU PRICK!"  
"Oh shit, Sirius listen, I'm sorry, I'm on my rounds."  
"Oh well that's okay sorry to bother you but your best friend is about to TURN INTO A FRIGGIN' WEREWOLF! NOW GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Sirius shut up for a second! Lily don't worry, he's just joking, aren't you Sirius, he's just joking."  
"Why do you have a two way mirror Potter? How long have you had it for?"  
"I don't know a while - listen Sirius, I can't come tonight I'm sorry." James' voice had dropped to a whisper now. "I'll get my badge taken away if I don't commit." James was practically pleading Sirius to let him off. Sirius wasn't listening however as a howling sound was in the background of the mirror and Sirius had cut the connection. James shoved the mirror back in his pocket and turned to Lily, whose face was a mixture of anger and confusion.  
"He he… funny thing that conversation. I-…It was staged."  
"Staged?" Lily was unimpressed  
"Yep. All of it" James was rocking on his heels now biting his bottom lip.  
"Remus is a werewolf?" Lily asked in a small voice that was still firm and commanding.  
"Er… I'm not sure that I am allowed to tell you."  
"Tell me." Lily raised her voice and stepped forward so she was inches away from James chin.  
"Er- well yes, but he's still the same person and he would never hurt anyone." Said James quickly, scanning her face for a reaction.  
"Why is Sirius down there!?" Lily asked, putting the pieces together. "We need to help him, he could die!"  
"Lily come this way." James proposed nicely, putting his hand around her shoulder and steering her back the way they came.  
"No Potter where are they?!" Lily screamed as she tried to get away from James.  
James gave up talking and simply led her to a broom closet and shoved her inside.  
"We need to help him. He's your best friend for god's sake! WAIT! Oh my god." Lily started to remember the conversation James had with Sirius. "YOU WERE GOING TO GO DOWN TOO! Oh my god James YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"  
"Lily." James said firmly, sitting down in the dark closet with her and locking the door. They were enveloped in darkness, huddled together closer than they should have been. "I am going to explain everything, but I need you to listen."  
Lily silently nodded her head, realised that James couldn't see her and declared. "Of course"

So then, in that broom closet, at 12:00, James Potter explained to Lily Evans, everything that he and the Marauders had been doing for two years. Lily didn't interfere even when James started talking about being Animagus, having an invisibility cloak or even the marauders map. Finally James finished and took a deep breath. Lily was sitting opposite him, tears streaming from her eyes.  
"Wh- w- why Remus?" She squeaked trembling uncontrollably. "Out of all of the filth in this world, why does Remus have to suffer?"  
"I don't know Lils. But it sure is unfair." The two sat in silence for a bit longer until Lily's sobs resided.  
James got up and unlocked the door, stepping out into the flickering torch light in the corridors.  
"So are you going to go?" asked Lily, stepping outside and closing the door as well.  
"To the Whomping Willow? Nah. They won't miss me for one night."  
They started walking, both lost in their own thoughts. Soon, they reached the Head Tower and made their way up to their separate rooms.  
"James wait." Lily whipped her head round to face James, for the billionth time this evening. "You're a decent guy, you know that? You may seem like an arrogant prick, but tonight you showed me differently. You're incredibly brave and I respect you for that. Goodnight."  
She flicked her head around and trotted up her staircase. James was touched by her words and stood in the common room for hours more until dawn was slipping through the crimson curtains. It had been a good night.


End file.
